


Tangents

by quiet__tiger



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Kon and Tim aren't focused. But it works.





	Tangents

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Aug. 6th, 2008.

_Oh my God..._ Kon couldn’t take it anymore. Here they were in Tim’s bed at the Tower, naked, and rather than touching each other Tim had started talking, and talking, and wouldn’t shut up. Kon was usually all for Tim communicating using his mouth and not body language, since he was so damn quiet most of the time, but now he just wanted him to _shut up_.

First it was school, then Dick, and now he’d been bitching about Batman’s new training schedule for what felt like ten minutes. All Kon had asked was if Tim was doing anything tonight after their last meeting.

Exasperated, Kon pounced on him, rubbing his hardening cock against Tim’s leg and using his TK to jerk Tim off at the same time. It was fast and rough and it didn’t take long at all for both of them to come all over each other.

Wide-eyed, red-faced, and panting, Tim asked him, “What the hell was that?”

“You kept getting off on tangents. But I wanted to get off, too.”

Tim blinked at him once, then again, then scowled. “You’re not funny.”

“That’s weird, I think I’m hilarious.” He grinned lazily, content to wallow in afterglow for another couple of minutes.

Tim arched an eyebrow. “You’re funny, all right.”

Yeah, Tim didn’t think he was funny at _all_. It only made Kon grin again. “It was either jerk you off by surprise or have you blow me. This seemed faster.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Then Tim proceeded to give him an achingly long hand job, teasing him with kisses, licks, bites, and spent a particularly long time trying to worry a bruise into Kon’s neck. He’d bring him up almost to the point of coming and then work somewhere else, until Kon almost had to take matters into his own hands. But when Tim finally let him come...

 _Damn_.

“I think I literally came my brains out.”

Tim grimaced and made a show of wiping his hand on the sheet. Then he sat up, eyes sparkling in that creepy Bat way. “You see how not all tangents are bad?”

“Huh?” Kon didn’t have the capacity for thought right now, so it took him a while to connect the conversations. “You teasing me was a representation of tangents? You’re such a freak.”

“But you like it.”

“What?!” Kon sat up and started to rant about _that_ particular comment and how it was _not true_ (okay, not all true all the time), until Tim put a hand on his head. Kon stopped griping when he felt Tim’s fingers pull his hair.

“Kon. Shut up and blow me.”

Kon stared.

“See how easy that is?”

Kon glared, and tackled Tim all over again. “You are _so_ going to pay.”

“I hope so.”

Smirky little Bat _freak_.

But it wasn’t like he wanted to say no.

They were both going to be awfully chafed before they even got to the fucking...


End file.
